Life is something you cant sweat out
by canya1bite4m
Summary: Ryan and Brendon try to make it through sophomore year together.
1. Chapter 1

School is something you can't sweat out

Chapter 1

I walked in the front doors of what I like to call, hell. It was my 2nd year of attending Fed. Furnace high and in all honestly, I wasn't thrilled. A new year means another year of being insulted for my sexuality and not to mention being beat up. I'd been pulled from my boarding school 4 years ago because I apparently "refused" to get good grades.

I was getting books out of my locker when I looked to my right and saw him. It was Brendon Urie. Even though he was sort of a dork, he was pretty hot. I didn't understand much why people didn't like him. Probably because of those thick rimmed glasses he had to wear. I thought he was sexy either way.

He was standing awkwardly against a wall then he spotted me looking at him. He made a confused face and looked behind him to see if there was someone else there. He realized that I was looking at him and turned back to me and smiled.

I nearly melted at that and turned back to my locker, blushing. He shut him locker and walked over toward me. He tapped me on the shoulder and I turned toward him.

"Yes?" I asked nonchalantly but obviously blushed. He noticed my nervousness and smiled reassuringly "Were you looking at me?" SHIT! He saw me gawking at him like some kind of freak. "I-I um… I wasn't- I mean I was but I-"He calmed his hand over my mouth and his eyes glowed deeper brown. "It's okay, I understand, calm down." I got kind of confused at this because what was there to understand? Was it the fact that I was a total weirdo? Honestly I didn't want him to understand.

"Actually, I don't understand. Why _were_ you staring at me?" My face got hot and he removed his hand from my mouth. I wanted him to leave his hand there because I honestly thought I was going to start babbling and ranting nonsense. My expression felt scared but I couldn't move as long as his dark brown eyes melted more in with my dull hazel eyes.

"I um…was just…" I tried to make something up but I couldn't. "Fine, then." He gave me a seductive look before walking away. I nearly collapsed right there but I managed to pull myself together and head off to my first torturous class of the first torturous day of the torturous year... God help me.

I slowly walked into my math class and scanned the room. Unfortunately, I spotted Brendon sitting in a seat in the front row. He managed to; somehow, get to the class before I or anyone else goes there. But when I got there, there were barely any seats left.

The teacher, Mrs. Daulo, saw I had nowhere to sit, and instinctively decided to pick a seat for me "Ryan, why don't you come sit next to Brendon up here?" He spun around to face me and raised his eyebrow at me as if to say "Yeah, Ryan? _Why _not?_"_ I felt my face get hot and I slowly paced over to him and sat as far away as possible so I wouldn't end up getting into a conversation with him.

He had other plans for me apparently. He grabbed the leg of my chair and pulled me so close to him that I was practically sitting on his lap. "Shit! Dude, what the _hell_?" He chuckled "You were too far away for me to talk to you. So, I moved you closer." He said cheerily.

_Wow. He must really love making me feel extremely uncomfortable._ I thought to myself.

In the middle of class, he decided it was time to get me uncomfortably exited and he wrapped his lower leg around mine. I bit my lip to snap out of fantasy mode and tuned into what Mrs. Daulo was saying. I thought math was pointless and irritating so I immediately snapped out of that haze of education. I took out a pad of sticky notes from my pencil case and wrote him a note.

"_What are you trying to do to me?"_

I passed him the note and he read it over quickly and flipped it over to respond.

"_Just trying to make friends "_

I thought the smiley face was adorable and I smiled slightly.

"_Well if I were the judge, I would say that you have a strange way of making just friends… "_

I passed the note to him under the table and he read it over, smirking. (OMG that was so hot)

"_Well, what do you want it to be? Seemed to me that you want to be more than friends by the way you were staring at me in the hallway."_

I blushed and took out a new piece of paper.

"_And it's my fault you're so gorgeous?" _

I felt scared as to what his reaction would be to that comment.

"_Aw, you think I'm cute?"_

He smiled and looked down at his binder.

"_No, I think you're __gorgeous.__"_

He read this over and smiled at me. Mrs. Daulo noticed then that we were passing notes and walked over to us.

"Boys, give me the notes." She commanded, still managing to be nice. We handed her the notes painfully. She looked at the first note. "I guess I should read these out loud, hmm? Since it was so important that you had to interrupt the whole class for it, right?" She didn't wait for us to respond and started to read them out loud.

"What are you trying to do to me? Just trying to make friends. Well of I was the judge, I'd say you have a strange way of making just friends. Well what do you want it to be? It seemed to me that you wanted to be more than friends by the way you were staring at me in the hallway. And it's my fault you're so gorgeous?" She put more emphasis on "gorgeous" and looked down at us. She continued with the humiliation "Aw… you think I'm cute? I don't think you're cute, I think you're _gorgeous_."

When she finished, she handed the notes back to Brendon and I heard faint coughs of the words "Fag" and "gaytard" from behind where the jocks were sitting. My face turned beet red and I hid in my hoodie. There was absolutely no way that I would be able to make it through the year without Brendon by my side. I was glad he was there helping me get along here.


	2. Chapter 2

_Life I something you can't sweat out_

_Chapter 2_

Third person POV:

That night, Brendon and Ryan texted for hours talking about their feelings and learning about each other. They finally decided around 11 PM that it was time for them to go to bed. Before they said their goodbyes, Brendon and Ryan made a plan to hang out over at Bren's house for a few hours on Saturday.

When they finally said goodnight, they both let their eyelids fall quickly after setting their phones down.

The next morning, Ryan woke up to the sound of his alarm clock playing the chorus from "We are Young". He reached over and dropped his arm on top of his clock, pressing the off button. Ryan dragged himself out of bed and hauled himself into the shower, turning it on to be blasted by the preheated water.

Brendon, however, hadn't woken up yet because he didn't have to be at the bus stop for a half hour after Ryan did. He enjoyed being able to sleep a little later. When his clock finally went off, he slumped out of bed and into the shower.

Ryan brushed his teeth while he blow-dried his hair. He only had so much time in the morning that he had to multitask, but that was okay for him. He finished with his hair and put on some eyeliner. He walked over to his dresser and randomly selected a gray t-shirt that fit him snugly. He pulled that on and then pulled on some black skinny jeans.

Brendon dried his hair with his towel and shook it. He usually didn't bother to brush his hair; it looked perfect when he got out of the shower anyway. After brushing his teeth and applying a, barely noticeable, thin line of eyeliner. He pulled his boxers on and threw on some tight blue-jeans and a green v neck tee.

Ryan looked himself over in the mirror and smiled proudly at his masterpiece and flung his backpack over his shoulder. He trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen to get some cereal. Surprisingly, his dad wasn't drunk or hung over like always and at least he had the decency not to beat Ryan to the ground while sober. Although he was still a douchebag. Ryan sighed and ate his Captain Crunch silently. When he finished he threw his dish in the dishwasher quickly and walked out the door. He got to his bus stop and waited for around 10 minutes.

Brendon ran his, barely used, brush through his messy hair and straitened it out a little bit. He looked himself over in the mirror quickly and bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen. There, he ate toaster waffles quickly and kissed his mom goodbye. "Later mom!" he yelled over his shoulder before walking out the front door. He speed walked swiftly down to his bus stop and waited about 5 or 4 minutes before the bus full of high school kids rolled up to his stop.

The doors creaked open and he hopped inside, spotting Ryan waiting for him in the first seat. Brendon slid in next to him and they started talking.

"I was surprised to find my dad this morning, _not_ drunk or hung over." Ryan said with a smile.

"Aww, you're so damaged." Brendon stuck out his lower lip and put his arms around Ryan for a hug. Ryan smiled and felt a warm rush of energy run up his spine. He put more into the hug "I know, Bren." They talked for the rest of the bus ride and made a lot of deep eye contact. When the bus got to the front of the school, the bus driver opened the door and every one filed out. Brendon and Ryan walked to their separate lockers and both smiled as they gathered their books and things. Brendon and Ryan met up in front of their first class, Science, and walked in together. They found two seats in the front row, as always, and talked until the second bell rang for class to begin. Brendon and Ryan turned forward and listened to the announcements the teacher had for them.

"Okay class, we're going to do a project." Ms. Sweeney announced. Bren and Ryan listened more as the other students got excited as well. "This will be a partner project. You may pick your own partners. Groups of two ONLY." She put more emphasis on "Two" and "Only" to be sure that people don't try and make groups of three or four.

Ryan and Bren turned toward each other at the same time smiling wildly. They nodded to say "We're partners!" and Ms. Sweeney continued with the details.

"The project will be an experiment with relationships. You can observe a friendship, family member relationship, or a romantic relationship." Brendon and Ryan got even more exited on this subject. Ms. Sweeney finished her explanation and took some questions from confused students. By that time, class had only 5 minutes left, so she let the kids chat for a while.

When the bell rang, Bren and Ry walked into the hallway together and separated to their separate lockers. Ryan took his books and binders quickly, wishing that school would end so he could have fewer days to wait to go over to Brendon's house.

The rest of the day went fairly quickly and they had been making plans for the project all day. They got on the bus and sat down together.

"So I guess you're still coming over on Saturday?" Brendon asked

"Totally, can't wait" Ryan gave him a bold seductive look. And Brendon returned the look.

The bus ride was halfway over and Ryan felt content for some reason. He reached over daringly and touched the top of Bdon's hand and Bren turned it over and took Ryan's into his own. They didn't say a word; they just enjoyed the rest of the ride home. Brendon got off before Ryan.

"Bye, Brenny" Ryan smiled at his pet name for Brendon

"Bye, Ryro." Brendon replied and he made a heart with his fingers.

Ryan walked into his house and bounced up to his room. He tossed his bag on the floor and stared up at his ceiling, smiling like a goof. He got a text from Brendon.

Brenny: Hey, Ryro

Ryro: Hey Brenny bear.

Brenny: I wish we could hang out today.

Ryro: Me too

Brenny: We're hanging out on Saturday anyway.

Ryro: I know.

Brenny: Txt u l8r?

Ryro: Sure 3

Brenny: 3

Ryan read that message over and over again, feeling warmer inside each time. He was totally crushing.


End file.
